


Au-delà des lettres

by Hedylog



Series: Faut-il mourir ? [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, nourriture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog
Summary: Scènes de vie se passant dans les coulisses de l'écriture des lettres de Faut-il mourir.





	Au-delà des lettres

**Author's Note:**

> Précision importante : Les scènes ne seront pas postées dans un ordre chronologique, aussi l'ordre des chapitres est-il sujet à changements.

Ce ne fut pas le vide à côté de lui qui le réveilla. Il était courant que Salieri sorte de leur lit avant lui, l’Italien toujours un lève-tôt malgré ses terreurs nocturnes. Il avait expliqué à Mozart, un jour, que cette habitude lui venait des aléas de la vie à Vienne, son désir de quelques heures de quiétude avant de se replonger dans l’agitation de la cour l’emportant sur son besoin de sommeil. Mozart savait cependant, sans jamais l’avoir révélé, que Salieri profitait de cette solitude temporaire pour s’apprêter. Même après une année de vie commune, avait noté le Salzbourgeois avec amusement, son compagnon tenait toujours à apparaître sous son meilleur jour - par satisfaction personnelle ou crainte que Mozart ne l’abandonne, il n’aurait su le dire.

Ce ne fut pas non plus le claquement de la porte d’entrée, lorsque Salieri la ferma derrière lui - car il n’y en eu point. Il avait une tendre considération pour le sommeil de Mozart et savait combien il lui était nécessaire. Cependant, certains jours, quand le génie dépassait son horaire habituelle de lever, Salieri jouait doucement un morceau au piano pour le tirer du sommeil, afin qu’il ne perde pas une matinée entière. Plus rarement, lorsque le soleil levant peignait dans le ciel une fresque singulièrement belle, Salieri secouait doucement l’épaule de Mozart en murmurant son nom, puis sortait en laissant la porte ouverte, une invitation que le lève-tard était toujours libre de refuser.

Non, ce furent les absences subtiles qui le tirèrent du sommeil. L’absence du craquement du parquet, du tintement des couverts, du fourmillement sur sa peau alors que Salieri le regardait dormir. Même inconscient, il était devenu sensible à la routine matinale de son compagnon, il avait ainsi viscéralement ressenti ce changement.

Le soleil éclairait encore horizontalement les fenêtres orientales de leur maison lorsque Mozart ouvrit un oeil. Un grognement, une main cachant ses yeux alors qu’il s’habituait à la luminosité de la pièce, puis il repoussa le drap qui le couvrait et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

“Antonio ?” appela-t-il, un coin enfoui de son esprit percevant déjà l’absence de son amant. Seul le bruissement des rideaux agités par le vent lui répondit. Encore peu réveillé, il se leva en titubant et s’approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur le verger. C’était souvent là-bas qu’il trouvait Salieri lorsque la maison était vide à son réveil, son amant inspectant les fruits avec attention ou, plus souvent, déambulant simplement entre les arbres en fredonnant des airs qu’il avait entendu lors des fêtes données dans les villages alentours. Ces matins-là, Mozart posait ses avants-bras sur le rebord d’une fenêtre, et la tête sur les bras, et il observait son compagnon en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Souvent, Salieri finissait par sentir le regard de Mozart sur lui et se tournait vers la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés et une remontrance toujours prête, mais un sourire à peine dissimulé trahissant toujours ses véritables sentiments. Il arrivait cependant que Mozart parvienne à surprendre son amant lorsque celui-ci, arrivé à la fin d’une chanson et sombrant dans le silence le temps de choisir la suivante, sursautait en entendant les applaudissements soudains de Mozart.

Arrivé à la fenêtre du verger, Mozart ne put cependant apercevoir Salieri ni entendre sa voix.

“Antonio ?” appela-t-il à nouveau, cette fois avec plus d’urgence. Quitter leur propriété sans prévenir Mozart ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fit volte-face, et seulement remarqua-t-il les fruits fraîchement cueillis posés sur la table, et la feuille pliée en quatre à côté d’eux. Rapidement, il évalua la situation. Peut-être Salieri avait-il finalement été lassé de Mozart, et ce mot était un adieu. Mais alors, pourquoi aurait-il pris le temps de passer au verger ? Il s’approcha de la table et, la gorge serrée, déplia la feuille.

“Wolfgang, mon amour,” commençait-elle, et il soupira de soulagement. Il la parcourut des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis il perdit le compte. Il l’avait encore dans les mains lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, laissant passer Salieri, qui marqua un temps d’arrêt lorsque son regard croisa celui de Mozart. Celui-ci lui sourit.

“Tu es rentré.” déclara-t-il simplement devant le silence de son amant.

“J’avais l’espoir que tu sois encore endormi. Cela t’aurait épargné la lecture de ce mot.

\- Je n’aurais voulu cela pour rien au monde !” s’exclama vivement Mozart.

La feuille toujours en main, il s’avança vers Salieri et l’enlaça étroitement.

“Je t’aime” murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Les mains de Salieri se posèrent sur son dos, comme elles l’avaient fait tant de fois auparavant.

“Je t’aime” répondit Salieri, et Mozart pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

Le Salzbourgeois ferma les yeux. Par la fenêtre ouverte lui parvenait le bruit des oiseaux visitant leur verger et, au loin, des mouettes survolant la crique dans laquelle ils se baignaient parfois. Il se concentra sur le souffle de son amant, lent et régulier, et entendit avant qu’il ne le sentit le mouvement de recul de Salieri, précédé d’une inspiration profonde. Son inquiétude devait se lire sur son visage, car immédiatement son amant baisa le dos de sa main gauche et lui sourit brièvement.

“Je t’aime…” murmura-t-il à nouveau, si bas que la fin de sa phrase était à peine audible. Puis il prit à nouveau une longue inspiration en baissant les yeux.

“Y a-t-il un problème, Antonio ?” s’enquérit Mozart.

Salieri ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le regard fixé sur le sol en bois à leurs pieds, il sourit pensivement.

“Tu sais bien que je ne parviens que peu à exprimer mes sentiments de vive voix ?”

Incertain de la nature de cette phrase, Mozart ne répondit rien. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Salieri, qui fuyait toujours son regard.

“Il faut pourtant bien que je le fasse, ne serait-ce qu’aujourd’hui, que maintenant,” poursuivit l’Italien.

Il leva les yeux vers son amant.

“Wolfgang… te connaître fut la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Ce n’est pas tant la relation que nous avons aujourd’hui que la transformation que ta présence a opéré sur moi qui me pousse à déclarer ceci. Tu as fait de l’homme fermé et jaloux que j’étais un amant heureux et apaisé. Je crois… je crois que je suis comblé.”

Il rit doucement, un son grave et familier aux oreilles de Mozart.

“Pourtant je n’aurais jamais cru qu’une vie loin de la reconnaissance de la cour pourrait me convenir. Mais ces dernières années, tu n’as fait que renverser toutes mes croyances, toutes mes certitudes, les unes après les autres. C’est à mon tour de te surprendre, aussi…”

Il avait, en parlant, glissé la main dans une de ses poches. Sa peine à en sortir un objet le força à s’interrompre. Il rit à nouveau, et Mozart l’imita, sans pour autant comprendre la situation. Enfin, il sortit son poing fermé de sa poche, et son sourire fut remplacé par un sérieux extrême. Il ouvrit la main, et le scintillement de ce qu’il tenait dans sa paume attira immédiatement l’oeil de Mozart. Le sourire du génie disparut à son tour.

“Wolfgang, mon amour,” énonça lentement Salieri, “veux-tu m’épouser ?

\- Antonio !” s’exclama Mozart, portant ses mains vers la paume de son amant, mais les arrêtant à mi-chemin, incertain.

Il contempla un instant l’anneau d’or serti de trois diamants qui reposait au creux de la main de Salieri, puis il leva les yeux vers le visage de l’Italien. A nouveau, son regard tomba vers la bague, et il sourit largement.

“Antonio !” s’exclama-t-il à nouveau. “Je… tu m’as très certainement surpris !”

Il plongea de nouveaux ses yeux dans le regard de Salieri. Son sourire s’adoucit.

“Mais… je ne comprends pas bien. Nous ne pouvons nous marier, même dans ce pays qui nous fait la grâce de ne plus nous condamner à mort !

\- Je sais. Mais cela n’a que peu d’importance. Je me moque de la reconnaissance de l’Eglise ou de l’Etat, je n’ai pas besoin d’une cérémonie, même discrète. Tout ce que je désire, c’est de passer cet anneau à ton doigt, et de l’y voir chaque jour qu’il nous restera à vivre. C’est de pouvoir t’appeler mon mari dans le secret de notre maison, et de t’entendre m’appeler de même. Je ne sais si cela te suffira, ni même si tu désires lier ta vie à la mienne, ne serait-ce que symboliquement. Mais cette demande est une preuve que je t’offre de ma volonté de vivre pour toujours à tes côtés.”

Mozart se décida finalement à saisir la main libre de Salieri entre les siennes. Un immense sourire fendit son visage.

“Mon Antonio… t’épouser serait mon plus grand bonheur.”

A son tour, un large sourire étira les lèvres de Salieri. Il dégagea sa main de l’étreinte de celles de Mozart, et saisit l’anneau entre deux doigts, avant de l’approcher de la main gauche de son amant. Le génie rit doucement, les yeux fixés sur le bijou. Lentement, Salieri le passa à son doigt, puis il approcha son visage de celui de Mozart en interrompant son mouvement à mi-chemin, laissant son mari joindre leurs lèvres tendrement.


End file.
